


Carpe Diem

by Pfain Ryder (Cat_Moon)



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Pfain%20Ryder
Summary: Sam stared out over the mountains, watching the setting sun sink lower in the sky. He could see Al's scrutiny out of the corner of his eye. He coughed once, uncomfortably, sighed and went back to his study of the scenery."What's buggin' you?" Al finally asked quietly.The question was expected...





	Carpe Diem

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine “Quantum Instability #2: Sunset Scrutiny. Writers would be given several lines for the beginning of a story, and we would all write out stories using the same beginning. It was interesting to see all the widely different ideas that came from the exercise.

_Sam stared out over the mountains, watching the setting sun sink lower in the sky. He could see Al's scrutiny out of the corner of his eye. He coughed once, uncomfortably, sighed and went back to his study of the scenery._

_"What's buggin' you?" Al finally asked quietly._

_The question was expected..._

"Nothing," Sam responded automatically, keeping his eyes straight ahead; expected answer.

The view in front of him was spectacular: autumn foliage awash with yellow, red, and orange fire, their brilliance matched by the blue sky and purple and white-capped peaks of the mountains. There was nothing quite like September in the White Mountains of New Hampshire. But the sight didn't phase Sam, he felt nothing. It was as if some part of his soul had been leeched out of him. What should have filled him with awe, left him feeling empty.

Sam could sense rather than see Al beside him, like some peripheral appendage, separate yet connected. Al was evaluating, plotting which course of action to take next. Confront or temporarily retreat.

Sometimes it was annoying to have Al know him so well.

Apparently, that didn't go both ways. When Al made his decision, it wasn't what Sam had expected. Suddenly his shoulders were taken in a firm grasp, and he was physically but gently turned away from the view.

"If you're gonna stare at that gorgeous view, at least _see_ it."

"What am I doing here?" Sam asked.

"Taking a vacation. And don't start that again. We both know you were running yourself into a nervous breakdown back at the Project. You've got to relax for awhile. Unwind."

It must be true; Al had been at his heels like a stubborn terrier for weeks, trying everything to get Sam to stop working so hard. Coaxing, cajoling, then nagging, hounding...

Sam had agreed to this vacation primarily to get Al off his back. Unfortunately, it hadn't worked.

"How can I relax with you hounding me like this?"

Al released his shoulders, but not his point. "I didn't ask you to relax, I asked what's wrong. Now. Specifically."

_How can I tell you what I don't know myself?_

"You claim to know me better than I know myself...you figure it out." Sam turned and walked back inside the chalet.

XXX

"Wanna go for a ride?" Al asked later, after a solemn dinner and an hour of half-hearted TV watching.

Sam shrugged noncommittally.

"Good," Al said, slapping his shoulder in passing and grabbing a jacket. Sam had no choice but to follow him out the door.

Al drove their rental car east along the Kancamagus Highway, carefully navigating the winding road...quite unlike how he took the familiar roads near the Project. Sam was about to make a wise-crack, then decided to ask a question instead. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

His curiosity was aroused, despite his recent attack of apathy. Somehow, Al could always do that to him.

Fairly soon, Al was pulling the car into the parking lot of one of the scenic hiking trails that spanned the highway. He cut the engine and got out of the car, so Sam followed suit. With no streetlights, headlights, or other signs of civilization, it was pitch-black as soon as they closed the car doors.

"I can't see a thing, Al."

"Look up."

Sam did as told, and his breath involuntarily caught in his throat. He'd seen more than his share of star-filled skies between nights with his father and New Mexico, but it never failed to fill him with awe.

"Let's take a walk," Sam suggested, and started ahead. New adventures and frontiers were irresistible to him, even if it was only a path through the woods. You never knew what would be discovered around the corner. The unknown darkness gave an added thrill, and he plunged ahead, heedless of possible obstacles.

Al mumbled several things, then quickly caught up with him, flicking on a small pen light. They made their way to a wooden suspension bridge which connected the parking lot with the forest and hiking trails.

Sam sat down in the middle of the bridge and stared up at the sky, and a moment later, Al joined him. A million glittering diamonds twinkled down at them, their cold beauty weaving an ancient spell of ages, demanding silence as their tribute.

It was as if a coil was unwinding slowly inside of Sam. Taking time to be one with nature, he remembered, always gave him a new perspective on things.

Al was the first to break the silence. "Ready to talk now?"

"You think you know me pretty well, don't you?" Sam said, but there was affection in his voice. Instead of waiting for a reply, he continued. "How'd you know about this?"

"When we were here this morning, I figured it'd be a great place to come after dark."

"It is."

"Talk to me," Al said quietly.

With the stars as their only witness, it was a time for shared truths in the dark. "I just...feel like there's something missing. My heart, my soul? I don't know. I wish I did."

"I think you need to get laid."

Some of Sam's good mood vanished, annoyance at Al's seemingly callous attitude replacing it. "That's your answer to everything."

"Just about. You need to find a way to loosen up. Run naked in the woods, howl at the moon. Anything."

"Well, it's a little cold for that last, and my prospects for the other aren't very good right now," Sam snapped.

"You're not taking me seriously."

"Am I supposed to?" Sam asked.

"I'm worried about you."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I don't mind. I want to help you." Al reached out and began unbuttoning Sam's shirt.

"What--what are you doing?" Sam stuttered in astonishment.

"Teaching you to loosen up."

"I'm not gonna run through the woods, naked! Al!" Sam couldn't quite decide whether Al was serious about stripping him or not, but decided to nip that idea in the bud...and he figured he knew just how to dissuade Al. "What about you, Mr. Swinger?" He reached for Al's flannel shirt buttons. "The guy who wears so much clothing, only his hands and face stick out? I'll tell you what, I'll do it if you'll do it." It might actually be fun...at least to tease Al.

As they began grappling over buttons, a sense of exhilaration swept through Sam. That coil abruptly snapped, the stress of the last few weeks easing in the joy and comfort of Al's presence. He rose to his knees and pulled off his partner's jacket and shirt.

Before he knew it, they were both naked. Only instead of running through the woods, a miraculous thing happened--Sam found him and Al wrapped in a tight embrace, kissing. Like a dam breaking, feeling washed Sam away. The cold didn't touch him, the heat of passion was a flame lit from within.

As they stroked and rubbed against each other, Sam felt himself come alive again. Nothing had been missing, merely misplaced. His heart and soul were right in front of him all the while. He poured his whole being into this merger, and when it was over, felt drained, but tingling with life. Wrapped in Al's arms, Al wrapped in his, somehow all at the same time.

"What does this mean?" Sam asked quietly, shivering a little from uncertainty. Al knew his heart, always had, even without the words he'd said during their loving.

Al kissed the top of his head. "It means you never have to worry about getting laid again."

Sam smiled his approval and jumped up, grabbing Al's hand. "Let's go run naked through the woods."

**the end**

10/18/93


End file.
